Second Chances
by AlohamoraBitch
Summary: After Blaine survives a car crash and Kurt doesn't, he's willing to make a deal with a demon, coughSANTANAcough to try and change the outcome. How? Well...


**AN: Hi. So this is my first story. It's probably more of a T right now, but it will get a bit smutty later.**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter, and a bit short, I'll admit. I just want to see if it intrests anyone.**

**This story contains supernatural themes, and Santana is a demon. (I thought it fit nicely.) This first chapter is a bit sad, but overall the story will be mostly humor/romance/supernatural. (They won't let me pick three themes, so it's under romance/supernatural.) I'd like to tell you the other supernatural elements, but that would be majorly spoilery.**

**Summary: After Blaine survives a car crash and Kurt doesn't, he's willing to make a deal with a demon, coughSANTANAcough to try and change the outcome. How? Well...**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, baby, please, please don't leave me. I need you, I need you, I <em>need<em> you. God, I'm so sorry, angel, I didn't mean to, it was an_ accident_. Please, baby.."

"Damn, you gays really are dramatic."

Blaine slowly lifted his head from his hands, setting his red-rimmed eyes on Santana with distain.

"Today is not the day, Santana. Either piss off, or shut the hell up."

She smirked slightly.

"You know, I bet Hummel would love this. The handsome boyfriend crying and refusing to leave his deathbed."

"_Hospital bed_, Santana," he hissed. "He is not going to die." He looked to Kurt, brushing his boyfriend's bangs from his face for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes. "He's so strong, he'll make it." He smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "He always does."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever helps ya sleep Blaine." She sighed, noticing the tears welling in his eyes again. "Look, I'm just being realistic. Sure Hummel's strong, but he wasn't hit by some footballer. You're distracted ass got him rammed in to by a Mac."

Blaine let out a sob, his head dropping down to Kurt's shoulder.

"God, I was so _stupid_. I just, the road was empty, and Kurt was messing with the radio, and we were just singing and I was watching the road, but not close enough, and the truck, it came out of _no where_, and I, and it's all my fault."

"Yeah," agreed Santana. "You fucked up."

Blaine jumped up, glaring at her with an intensity that even she had to admit was pretty damn frightening.

"You are not helping!"

She tilted her head to the side, sauntering towards him.

"No, but I could be." She rested her hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't you hate feeling like this, knowing you've killed the one you love? I can change that. I could fix everything."

He shoved her away, his face a mixture of shock, anger, and overwhelming sadness.

"Get away from me. He's not actually, I didn't kill...you're making it worse."

"I'm making you accept the truth. He's going to die, because you're prancing ass couldn't pass up an opprotunity to unleash your voice."

He turned away from her, and stood over Kurt, resting his hand on the other boy's cheek, and staring at his motionless face.

"Please, just leave us. I...I'm not going to give up on him. I love him far too much."

She nodded, as if slowly coming to a conclusion.

"Have it your way. When he finally croaks, you give me a call." She stepped up to him, and slipped a piece of paper in to his blazer pocket, before turning and walking to the door. She looked over her shoulder on her way out, and smiled bitterly. "I mean it Blaine, I can help you. When he goes, and I'm honestly sorry, but he will, you need to call me. Read the note I gave you. It'll explain everything."

And on that note, she left.

* * *

><p>Three days later, she got a call.<p>

_"What the hell are you playing at? I'm not sure if this is your way of dealing with grief or what, but it's neither healthy or normal. I just, you're screwing with me, and I need you to stop, okay? Please, just stop."_

She rolled her eyes.

"I see you finally read the note. Took ya long enough."

Blaine made a frustrated noise.

_"I forgot, okay? I was a little busy with Kurt, my boyfriend, who you left me a note about, predicting his death! Do you know how sick that is? How would you feel if it was Brittney trying to fight her way out of a coma?"_

She was silent for a moment, but decided to let it go. She had more important things to worry about then his snappish behavior. She took a deep breath.

"Look. I know that this is probably hard for you and whatever, but seriously, I gots this. I know this sounds like a load of bull, but I really can help you. You burn my prediction in to your brain, because that's Hummel's time of death, sad but true. Imma call you bout an hour after you boy's soul leaves the earth or whatever, and I'll ask you again, for the last time, if you want my help. If you say yes, there's a chance Kurt might actually live to see his little Broadway dreams take flight some day. If you say no, then I'll help you make a profile for EHarmony after the appropriate mourning period has passed. Deal?"

She waited a moment for him to answer.

Apparently, he had hung up.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday, July 12th, almost a week after her phone conversation with Blaine, when she called him. He picked up after only two rings.<p>

_"Santana?"_

His voice sounded weak. There wasn't even a hint of the anger he had possessed last time they talked. The boy honestly sounded defeated.

She sighed. Sure, she didn't really have a soul, but this was pretty depressing.

"Hey," she said softly. "I guess I was right, huh?"

She heard a choked sob from his end of the line.

_"You were right,"_ he admitted, his voice cracking. _"Oh God, I killed him. Oh my God..."_

"My offer still stands. I'll help you fix this. Imma need something in return, of course, but if you really love him, you'd do it."

_"God, Santana, I love him so much...I'd do anything to take back what I did, I would, but I can't. I know you're probably just trying to help, but, Santana, he's gone."_

She sighed.

"Yes you can, dumbass. I'm a fricking demon, I can make a deal with you."

The line was silent for a moment.

_"Santana, please, this...don't joke about something like this."_

Shen rolled her eyes. She was starting to get used to his devestation, so she could focus on how annoyingly slow he was.

"I'm not joking. How the hell do you think I predicted the exact date and time of his death? It's because I'm supernatural."

He was silent again. She sighed.

"Look, as fucking stupid as you are, I'm willing to deal with you for Kurt's sake. I like the kid, alright? If you really love him, won't you be willing to try anything? Or are you not willing to risk something for the boy you effectively killed."

"Don't you dare suggest that I didn't love him more then anyone! He was more then my high school boyfriend, Santana, we were more. We were going to have a future together. We were going to move to New York, and live together, and pursue dreams, and get married, and...Santana, he was my everything."

She smiled a small, sad smile.

"He could still be, if you decide to make that deal."

The line was silent for a full minute before he answered.

"I'll do anything."

**AN: I'm about to start the next chapter, so hopefully that will be up either tomorrow or the next day. I'm also working on a story where Kurt's a serial killer and Blaine's a persecuting lawyer who gets majorly obsessed with getting justice against him. Then of course I have to somehow set things so they fall in love...So that might distract me.**


End file.
